In order to compress audio data and video data, more than one audio coding standard and video coding standard have been developed. Examples of the video coding standard include the ITU-T standard referred to as H.26x and the ISO/IEC standard referred to as MPEG-x (see Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1, for example). The most up-to-date video coding standard is the standard referred to as H. 264/MPEG-4AVC. Furthermore, the next-generation coding standard referred to as high efficiency vide coding (HEVC) has been under study (see Non Patent Literature (NPL) 2, for example).